Silent Knight
by Dragonhulk
Summary: Xander and Batgirl sitting in a tree.


Silent Knight

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own either the characters I will be using from Buffy nor those from DC comics. I am simply a puppet master pulling their strings and watching them dance for me and others.

Rating: FRT. If you watch TV you shouldn't be offended or shocked by what I write in here.

Summary: Xander moves to Gotham and finds just what a normal guy can do. Don't worry it's just a short Xander/Batgirl story, not a Xander becomes Batman story.

Authors Notes: This is the first full fic that will pair Xander and Batgirl. I have this paring planned in two of my other stories, but I'm an impatient man so I'm writing one right now. If enough people tell me they like this chances are good I'll do a sequel.

Xander knew he should be happy, but at this moment he just couldn't feel that emotion. He took one last look at the happily chatting group before beginning the walk to his house to pack the last of his things.

He knew that he should be with that group, that he had played a large role in stopping the Mayor. He could hate his friends for ignoring him but honestly he didn't blame them. The people that had come after the school had blown up were new and shiny, while he was just plain old Xander.

As Xander put the last box of clothing into his car, he once again replayed the events of the last few hours. It had all gone perfectly, Buffy got out, the Mayor went boom, perfect. It was just as Angel was getting ready to leave that they arrived, the heroes.

Xander had only recognized Dr. Fate from his JSA poster, but he could feel the power coming from the others. These were the heroes that used magic to protect others, and they had come to stop the Mayor when they had felt him ascend.

The thought that the Mayor would have been stopped if his plan had failed still brought a smile to his face. The heroes soon learned just who was responsible for stopping the Mayor and most stayed to talk.

To their credit none of the heroes treated Xander poorly, they were simply interested in the mystical members of the group more than they were interested in him, and the group was more interested in them. When he had left Dr. Fate was telling Oz some ways that he could tame the wolf and the woman who could talk backwards was going to attempt to find a way to keep Angel's soul with his body.

Xander was almost grateful for the heroes. They let him slip out without the long goodbyes that he was dreading for two weeks now.

He would make sure to give them a call when he got set up in his new place. After all, if he wanted to be on time for his first day of work for Wayne Construction in Gotham he had to leave right now.

Silently wishing his friends good luck guarding the Hellmouth, Xander began to drive east, and began to wonder what adventures would await him away from Sunnydale.

Six months later Xander was having an adventure, but not the kind he would have liked.

When he had entered the ally, he had thought that it was just a routine mugging. He had been surprised to find that the muggers were vampires, but three years fighting in Sunnydale had left an impression large enough that even though the Hellmouth was on the other side of the country he still carried a cross and stake.

He caught the first vamp off guard, dusted it and told the woman to run. The second vamp was harder but Xander eventually found an opening and was about to go for the killing blow when his hand exploded in pain.

Looking op Xander saw a figure melt out of the shadows and descend on him. Even after six months of staying away from the night life Xanders reflexes were still at the human peak and that was the only thing that let the fight go beyond one punch.

He could block her more damaging blows, but an unending assault of smaller ones continually made it past his defenses. He attempted to go on the offense several times but to no avail, it was like she knew what his moves were before he did.

It was only a minute into the fight and Xander knew he was beat. He was having trouble staying conscious and on his feet. He was about to give into the impending darkness when the vampire bit into the neck of his attacker.

If the vampire was thinking he was only thinking about his reputation if he killed or perhaps turned a member of the Batclan. What he wasn't thinking of apparently, was the fact that he was ignoring an enemy that knew what he was, and how to kill him.

Xander silently thanked god for dumb vampires as he dropped his stake. Bending down, he checked the woman's pulse and found that it was weak, but steady. Deciding that a woman in a bat suit suffering from blood loss would raise too many questions, Xander lifted the woman, and carried her to his apartment around the corner.

At his place Xander removed her mask to tend to the bite and was struck by how beautiful she was. Awake, she was probably one of the most deadly women in the world, including Slayers, but asleep she looked so peaceful.

After he finished Xander placed her on the bed while he went to rest on the couch. Smiling over the fact that he didn't have to work the next day, Xander let himself be taken to the land of slumber.

He didn't have that long of a rest because he was soon awakened by the most menacing being he had ever faced. Xander had seen the Master, Angelus, and the Mayor of his home town turn into a giant snake, but he was sure that this man could make them all wet themselves in fear.

"You are awake, that means you now have sixty seconds to tell me what happened to Batgirl before I start breaking your bones."

"Vamp attack, lost some blood but otherwise okay, figured she would be safer here than in the ally or a hospital," Xander said in a rush hoping that this figure would believe him.

"For lying to me, I'm going start with your hand."

"Stop! He is… telling the truth."

She stood on shaky legs and she talked like she was still getting used to using words, but Xander had never seen a more beautiful person.

"He's lying, vampires don't exist."

"Something bit me… drained my blood… then turned to dust. If not vampire… then what?"

The man stopped, then began to speak to Xander again, "If you harmed her in any way I will find out, and there will be no place in the world where you can hide."

Xander simply nodded before turning to Batgirl and said, "Thanks for stopping by, hope our second date will be a bit less life threatening."

Batman simply gave Xander a glare that could freeze the sun, Batgirl on the other hand simply smiled and said, "Now where… would the fun be… in that?"

Oh God help him, a hot woman that seemed to have his sense of humor. Sure she liked to dress as a bat, but if she liked Twinkies he was going to ask her to marry him.

It had been over four years sense he had first met her, and he loved he more today than he had thought possible.

She held his hand as they watched the news about the destruction of Sunnydale. Her contacts hadn't been able to find out of they were alive or dead, so she simply stayed by his side.

For years they had been together. First they had just seen each other when she had patrolled in his neighborhood. Then they had patrolled together as he had trained with the Batman. When he had been injured by Two Face, she had stayed by him and kept him in the loop letting him make the bat gizmos. Half the time he didn't understand what he was making, but he worked the machine, giving Bruce a chance to get some rest every now and then.

"Don't worry, from the stories you told me they will be okay."

"I guess so," said Xander as he gathered his courage. "This is so the wrong time to ask, but if I don't do it now I'll just chicken out again. Cassandra Cain, will you marry me?" and with those words Xander reached into his jacked pocket and produced a ring he had bought over a year ago.

Cassandra Cain, known as Batgirl when they first met, but going by Batwoman these days burst out in laughter. "It's about time you asked me! You were taking so long that I was about to ask you to marry me."

"So I take it you knew."

"Body language is my first language, and I've been trained by the worlds greatest detective, you should know by now you can't keep anything from me. But I love the fact that you always try to surprise me."

"Love me enough to say yes?"

"Yes Mr. Alexander Lavelle Harris, I will marry you. That good enough?"

"It's perfect, just like everything else you do."

The End


End file.
